1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling for electrical components, and more particularly, to apparatuses and methods for providing thermal dissipation for electrical components using heat sink assemblies.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many electrical products today include discrete electrical components, such as semiconductor integrated circuits, which generate substantial amounts of thermal energy during normal operation. However, if the thermal energy is too great without adequate cooling, damage to the electrical component or product may result. In order to prevent such damage, a solution for thermal dissipation or cooling for the electrical component is typically necessary.
Known solutions for thermal dissipation typically include positioning a heat skink over the electrical component that generates the heat. Heat sinks generally are manufactured from a material having a high thermal conductivity and typically include a base with a series of heat dissipating elements or fins extending vertically upwardly from the base to maximize surface area. Air flow through the heat dissipating elements, with or without the assistance of a mechanical fan, operates to dissipate the thermal energy from the heat sink, and, in turn, from the electrical component.
To maximize thermal dissipation, it is often desirable to maximize the thermal contact between the heat sink and the electrical component. A variety of techniques may be used for maximizing such thermal contact, including applying an adhesive thermally-conductive layer between the heat sink and the electrical component, and/or using push pins, springs, clips and/or anchors to increase the force holding the heat sink to the associated electrical component.
However, implementing these techniques often require one or more limitations or tradeoffs. For example, a thermal adhesive layer alone may be insufficient to dissipate a desired amount of heat, and applying other elements may require consuming too much space in the electrical product. It is also difficult to hold the pins in the desired position producing tight contact of the heat sink against the electrical components while soldering the pins to the support because the springs force the pins and heat sink away from the support. As a result, pins often are soldered to the support in a position in which they are forced upwardly from their desired position and the downward pressing forces imposed by the springs are lower than desired or even non-existent. Thermal dissipation is substantially degraded as a result. Consequently, there is a need for an improved thermal dissipation solution that maximizes the amount of heat which may be dissipated while minimizing the amount of space required.